User talk:Nognix
---- Just so you know, a page should have a link to a different page only once in the article. The rest of the times it does not need to be linked, with exceptions such as lists of related articles. 22:21, 3 February 2009 (UTC) ---- It would be nice if you would categorize most the pages you have created yourself.--DarkLantern 19:06, 5 May 2009 (UTC) ---- Category:People is reserved for Real People (as in Tolkien) and should probably be renamed.--DarkLantern 19:23, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Forum topic Any thoughts on this: Forum:Articles to merged--DarkLantern 19:53, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Demsterworld? where did that come from? Never heard of it? What did the article say? Welcome back Nice to see that you have come back and I hope you continue to contribute. The Forum:Project: Tolkien Gateway and Wikipedia copies removal is open to all users, preferably registered users. I agree with some of the articles you nominated for deletion but not all. The issue, at the moment of unnamed characters is that so long as they are not fandom (stuff not in the movie, books, video games, and online games) they can remain. I however would have not do so myself. It is still debatable.--DarkLantern 08:47, January 14, 2012 (UTC) :Figurants. That is why it is still debatable. My only concern was to keep out fandom, things that aren't in the books, movies, or video games. I never gave it much thought beyond that at the time but know it think you may have a point. Perhaps they would be better in a list of unnamed minor characters of Uruk hai or orcs. Thoughts?--DarkLantern 10:26, January 14, 2012 (UTC) :Are you a gamer? What do know of Mods? Are they real or fanon generated junk? See here Eldaravir and here.--DarkLantern 10:53, January 14, 2012 (UTC) ::I thought about it and thanks for calling me on fact that to have separate individual pages for unnamed characters was sort of a waste of space so I have combined them all to a List page. Still not sure about what I am going to do with the Man Flesh Uruk and the Unknown Isengard Metal will probably soon be gone of somebody does not come up with some proof of it's existence.--DarkLantern 15:20, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Here is the Wikipedia help page on wikipedia that might help. You might want to tell me how you want to change things first.--DarkLantern 10:40, January 17, 2012 (UTC) I have been thinking about whether or whether not to move the gaming stuff to LOTR:Gaming wiki site. I support that idea however the articles here on those gaming things should remain but only with a very basic summary or description and a link to the primary article at LOTR: Gaming wiki. I do not know how to remove the newsfeeds without damaging anything. Perhaps, a staff member would be of help on that matter.--DarkLantern 00:42, January 24, 2012 (UTC) E-bay is not a publisher or really a distributor of Tolkien products it is an online auctioneer and no articles on auctioneers and retailers should be created, or as you said places like E-bay and Amazon.com would have to be created as well. Publishers, makers, companies, distributors all deserve a place here all be it a modest one. Your argument on the deletion of BoardGameGeek would also mean that articles such as: United Artists, Iron Crown Enterprises, TT Fusion, Middle-Earth Enterprises, Rankin/Bass, and the BBC would have to go as well. All of these said companies I believe deserve a place here with a modest description of their publishing and distribution history of Tolkien products. They are the makers of these products and that deserves recognition. So I vote that it stays.--DarkLantern 03:46, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Bolingul Actually Bolingul is the name of that orc with the whip in ROTK. I strongly advice you to check your information before you make statements and revisons. TheGoldenSickle 21:30, February 1, 2012 (UTC) There is even a page Bolingul in this wiki. And for your information Bolingul is a NON-CANONICAL orc. That's not the point. The point is that he is played by Jed Brophy. TheGoldenSickle 17:10, February 2, 2012 (UTC) I actually learned about "Bolingul" from Wikipedia were it says so. Yep he is non-canonical, but i think he does exsist. Here is the linkJed Brophy TheGoldenSickle 21:15, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Removal ? Frankly, I am not aware of removing anything you nominated for deletion and if I did it was not on purpose. Everything you posted on Feb. 22, 2012 seems to still be there now so I don't get what you are trying to say. The only other person who was there was User:Eärnur who added a message and that was all.--DarkLantern 02:52, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Related Videos Module Hi again, just wanted to give you a heads up that we'll be putting the Related Video Module up next week... the general idea will be to group 'related' videos according to their film, i.e., all trailers for Return of the King will be considered and show up as "Related" on the Return of the King Page, and the trailer for the upcoming Hobbit will appear on every page. Feel free to reach out to me with any thoughts.... User:Bchwood Re: Articles with unsourced statements Yes, I apologise for not specifying the exact line that is unsourced, in the future I will add it in the summary. But for the two of the unsourced categories I added, the unsourced statement was, "Lórien barely survived three assaults from Dol Guldur." It seems that, I forgot the unsourced statement that I discovered in the other one so I have removed the category until further notice. By the way, hwat exactly is your avatar? ♫ ₪ Ḡwẵine Ḹٍٍkƨ Ĺiĸe Ͼềлȑềd ₪ ♫ 05:54, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Rewrites Would you be willing to start rewriting the articles in Forum:Project: Tolkien Gateway and Wikipedia copies removal? As you can see we have had only one User tackling this problem and most new Users just ignore it.--DarkLantern 04:41, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Re: Talk: Helm's Deep Hi Nognix, I really respect what you wrote on my wall and I'm very sorry for what I wrote of that talk page. I now understand that you are only being critical rather than negative, to which I believe there is nothing wrong with that. Lets put this stuff behind us and look to the future from now on. And PS: I will modify my signature, thank you for that one. ♫ ₪ Ḡwẵine Ḹٍٍkƨ Ĺiĸe Ͼềлȑềd ₪ ♫ 00:35, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Gollum page fault I think I've revived the old page but if you see any faults or anything missing please tell me or correct it yourself. Thank you for informing on that.--DarkLantern 19:57, May 10, 2012 (UTC)